Interlude
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dean se plaint de ne plus avoir le temps de draguer, Cas plisse beaucoup le front, et Sam s'amuse comme un fou. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu veux un câlin?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Cas a une caractérisation proche de celle de la saison 5, Dean a passé plus ou moins le stade "déni", et Sam s'éclate. :'D Cette fic est totalement "self-indulgent", mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Interlude**

.

Ils étaient tous les trois attablés à une brasserie, Dean et Cas du même côté du banc, Sam face à Dean. Les frères avaient tous les deux une bouteille de bière à la main, Sam mangeant de la salade, Dean un steak bien juteux avec des frites.

Dean avait demandé à Cas ce qu'il souhaitait, puis lui avait payé son hamburger. Cas ne l'avait pas encore entamé, captivé par les graines de sésame sur le pain : il y en avait trente-trois. Il se doutait que, même si leur nombre ne correspondait pas, c'était facile de les comparer à la voie lactée, pincée d'étoiles répandues sur un ciel noir, mais elles lui faisaient plutôt penser, pour une raison étrange, aux taches de rousseur de Dean.

Sauf qu'il préférait les taches.

La serveuse venait de leur amener une carafe d'eau, qu'ils avaient demandée à l'insistance de Sam ("Dean, _non_, on ne va pas boire que de l'alcool. C'est pas sain."). Dean avait fini par capituler quand Cas s'était rangé à l'avis de Sam, une petite moue trahie sur le visage. Face à la réaction du chasseur, Cas avait écarquillé les yeux, mais Dean l'avait rassuré d'une main sur l'épaule puis avait commandé la carafe.

Là, il observait la serveuse retourner vers les cuisines, ses yeux rivés sur son postérieur.

Cas plissa le front.

Dean poussa un soupir exagéré :

\- Ca me manque, parfois.

Sam prit le temps de s'essuyer un coin de la bouche avant d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Dean fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Tu sais? Ca, quoi. Les filles. Avant, j'avais au moins le temps de draguer.

Cas plissa encore le front.

Sam attrapa une feuille de sa fourchette, la porta à sa bouche et commença à la mâcher délicatement.

\- "Coucher", tu veux dire.

Dean s'étrangla, toussant bruyamment. Cas posa aussitôt une main sur son dos, débloquant sa gorge d'un coup de grâce, et lança un regard noir à Sam.

Sam eut un geste d'excuse de la main mais il souriait bizarrement, ses yeux luisants.

Cas plissa encore _plus_ le front.

Dean se reprit, son teint coloré. Normal, il venait de s'étrangler.

Il jeta un regard très, très rapide à Cas avant de fusiller son frère des yeux :

\- _Mec_.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Il haussa les épaules innocemment :

\- Quoi? Avant, ça t'avait jamais embêté de parler de tes conquêtes, même devant témoin. Le nombre de fois où tu as essayé de m'embarrasser avec tes _Sandy_, et tes _Cassie_, et tes-

\- Stop!

Dean jeta de nouveau un regard à Cas, dont il compta la durée : cinquante-sept centièmes de seconde exactement. Sam ricana.

Dean donna une tape sur le crâne de son frère, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal :

\- _Bitch_.

\- Jerk.

Pour être honnête, Cas était un peu perdu :

\- Sam a raison, Dean. Tu as déjà parlé de tes conquêtes devant moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche aujourd'hui.

Un silence s'abattit sur la table. Cas compta : six secondes exactement.

Sam _éclata de rire_.

\- Ouiii, Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Cette femme que tu reluquais, par exemple. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller la voir, là, maintenant, tout de suite?

Dean s'empourpra violemment, à un point tel que Cas posa sa main sur son front instinctivement :

\- 37,7°C.

Dean se tourna vers lui et Cas lui offrit un tout petit sourire :

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas malade, que c'est la colère et probablement la gêne qui te font rougir ainsi, mais je préférais quand même vérifier.

Sam hurla de rire. Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais Cas les ignora.

Si les regards des humains pouvaient tuer, probablement qu'il ne resterait à présent rien de Samuel Winchester.

\- _Sam_. Je te rappelle qu'on n'arrête pas de sauver le monde, en ce moment. A croire qu'on attire les apocalypses. On n'a pas trop le temps de draguer.

\- Ca t'a jamais arrêté auparavant.

Dean plissa les yeux. Un sourire carnassier se déploya sur ses lèvres :

\- Sammyyyy, et depuis quand tu n'as pas dragué une fille, toi?

Sam se tut brusquement.

Dean se redressa, content, et Cas ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour le fait qu'il eût réussi à faire taire son frère.

Sam jeta à Dean un regard de reproche. Puis, il s'adoucit très vite et sourit, bon joueur :

\- Ok. J'arrête.

Cas sentit ses muscles se détendre. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il était habitué aux taquineries des deux frères, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours leurs conversations. Il mordit dans son hamburger, un sentiment bulleux qu'il savait être de la joie explosant dans sa poitrine.

Dean partagea ses frites avec lui, effleurant ses doigts, et Cas compta : son propre coeur s'arrêta le temps de trois battements.

Dean suivit de nouveau la fille des yeux; il souffla lentement. Son ton de voix était plus bas, et ressemblait plus à une confession :

\- En fait... c'est la proximité physique avec quelqu'un qui me manque.

Sam finit sa bouchée et posa sa fourchette :

\- Quoi? Comme les baisers?

Dean lui jeta un regard suspicieux :

\- Entre autre.

Sam essuya nonchalamment ses lèvres de sa serviette, ses yeux rivés sur son assiette :

\- Et si tu ne peux pas aller trouver une fille pour avoir un baiser, n'est-ce pas parce que tu veux que ce soit _une certaine personne _qui en soit l'auteur?

\- _Sammy_, je te jure que si tu continues, je vais-

Cas se leva brusquement. Sa chaise racla sur le sol.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Ils le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il se déplaçait derrière la chaise de Dean.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour du chasseur, calant sa tête à la racine de son cou. frôlant la nuque de son nez. Il inspira profondément :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne que tu veux, mais si tu es en manque d'affection, est-ce qu'un câlin te va pour l'instant, Dean?

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Dean jeta un regard à Sam, que Cas ne put voir; il aperçut cependant la réaction de Sam, les traits autour de ses yeux s'effaçant légèrement, le rendant plus jeune. Il souriait avec la douceur d'une libellule :

\- Franchement? Si tu ne l'embrasses pas maintenant, Dean, je crois que je vais casser quelque chose.

Dean rit; brusque, léger, doigts se refermant sur le bras de Cas.

Il se tourna vers l'ange, iris battants :

\- Ca te va, Cas?

Cas hocha la tête. Il sourit.

\- Ca me va.

Il compta le nombre de taches de rousseur qu'il y avait sur le visage de Dean, et garda le nombre exact enfermé dans son coeur.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
